


The Telepathic Butcher is After Them

by HackingJailbreaker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Agender Gamzee, Art, Demiboy Karkat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gamzee is Indian/Hatian/Jamaican, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, Karkat is Egyptian/Chinese, Mental Breakdown, Mental Illness, Nonbinary Character, Other, PDA, Pocstuck, Psychosis, Their both in the 10th grade, There is no art yet but it will be added, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackingJailbreaker/pseuds/HackingJailbreaker
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing period with a sleeping sub, classwork that's due the next day and gossip but Gamzee screams...(Karkat's POV)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ventfic, im kinda worried something like this is gonna happen to me soon, i know no ones gonna be there for me so i might as well have someone there for Gamzee :o)
> 
> Feel free to criticize as well because im not good at writing and i cant remember all my words :oP I might make another version as well but in Gamzee POV so yeh!! first post on 'ere!

All you hear is whispering and it increasingly gets louder after about 5 minutes, which is kind of giving you sensory overload, but hey there's nothing you can actually do about that. You start hearing something that sounds some what like prayer? You instinctively look up knowing exactly who it is, Gamzee. 

You have the perfect view of them from across the room, damn these seating arrangements, to make sure they were okay from time to time in every other class you did have with them. They were not okay. Their fingers were locked and palms were squished together as if they were glued, the way their body hunched and perspired, they really weren't okay. You even started to break a sweat but relaxed a bit when their praying hands loosened to cover their face.

You take this as a sign that their coming out of their episode and start to text Kanaya, but shit you've always been bad at analyzing things. A blood curdling scream fills the room, it has you almost falling out of your chair, the substitutes awake everyone's eyes are on Gamzee. You see all kinds of emotions in the classroom but the substitute was the ONLY one who seemed angry and this IDIOT yells "SHUT UP!" that's what he says...THATS WHAT HE SAYS!? The violent movements scared the shit out of gamzee and they ran out tripping over themselves and knocking over a few thing in the process.

"Fuck" that's literally all you say. You spring out of your seat, get Gamzee's jacket and TRY...you try really hard not to kill this CUM SWALLOWING THOT! 

You go outside but you don't see Gamzee and you internally groan and pinch the bridge of your nose. THIS IS A FUCKING DISASTER!! You try to think where Gamzee could be on the school campus and make a mental list. Your lucky enough to find them at 2nd place you were looking. You make note that their still in the middle of their episode. you whisper "gamzee,"

They look up at you and you can see them mouth words but nothing comes out. You tip-toe over there and try to be quiet and gentle and put their jacket around them. You pull back their hair put then put it in a ponytail with a rubber band around their wrist, You look at their tear-stained face and how fast their ragged breaths are. God your the worst. You shush them and rub their face "Gamzee,, what happened? Its been years since you had an episode like that.." They just stare at you blankly "Gamzee..?" You sigh putting their legs over yours and placing their head on your shoulder.

"Gamzee it's okay if we sit here for awhile but you have to tell me what's happening so I can help, you understand.." Their grip on you tightens and you can hear them making an effort to speak but you can hear them making an effort to speak but they start to shiver erratically. "Oh god, oh god, Gamzee, shit-" Oh god what's wrong with them, what's wrong with them "Are you having a seizure, Oh god-"  
You stop when you feel them pat your back and hug you tightly. Wow, their trying to calm you down even though they're the one having the episode. Their fucking ridiculous.

It's been about 10 minutes till their calm and ready to talk. "Mm," They bury their forehead into your neck and stare at whatever is on the other side of the both of you "The telepathic butcher is after me..." UM..WHAT...?? okay, okay, okay. You've haven't heard of this 'butcher' why haven't Gamzee told you about this little thing happening. "Um, Gamzee,,-" They cut you off "I'm- bro- 'm" Their having trouble getting their sentences together again but that's okay its hard for them sometimes. " 'M sorry bro, I didn't want you t' hate me...didn't wanna be alone again.." You exhale through your nose and take their head from your neck "Gamzee, you know I know almost everything about these things that happen with you right? I can never hate you?" "Tell me what happened Gam, okay, I love you, y' understand." You hold their face in your hands and look into their eyes and of course they look away they've always had a hard time with eye contact.

They look at your nose instead you know that's what they do instead, they just forget sometimes. "Uuh he didn't give no rules, I know he here but he hidin'. I don't know what to do he only wants t' hurt me when there's a crowd and their ain't no rules none, I don't know.." Oh. Gamzee's trying really hard to explain to you and you get the gist, you've been noticing a pattern but you never really confronted Gamzee about it. Like one day Gamzee absolutely refused to walk on the side walk and another where they didn't talk till they were on the bus home, and THAT was something, the fucker LOVES to talk. 

"How many times?" You start to rub circles on their cheek bone with your thumb when they start to shake "2,3 times?" Oh so this shit just started. 

Their starting to shake again so you bring their face to your shoulder and whisper to them, telling them how much you love them and kissing down their neck. "Im sorry bro,," you hum questioningly "Mm, a motherfucka's head be scrambled and filled with nasty, I know won't leave me alone.." You feel them relax in your embrace, you glide your hand from their hip to ribs making them quiver under your touch. God, you love them. As you rub your fingers through Gamzee's hair you get your phone to look at the time, AND YOU COVER GAMZEE'S EARS SO FUCKING FAST HOLY SHIT! You wait for seven minutes when the two bells pass and take your hands from Gamzee's ears and let out a breathe of relief. You ask if Gamzee's okay and they nod. You call Kanaya to get yours and Gamzee's stuff from room 101 and put it in the art room with her stuff, You call Kurloz too, Gamzee's Cousin, He's pretty cool and a total pothead, you resist laughter.

You feel Gamzee kiss you ear and play with shirt. You hear a stream of apologies and 'I love you's coming from their mouth, you really, REALLY do love them.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I LOVE GAMKAR AND NO ONE MAKES GOOD GAMKAR ANYMORE JKLHG


End file.
